Everything I'm Not
by jzazy
Summary: After 5th book, Fang tells Max to act more like Brigid, Brigid's popping up with ideas to save the world, in the mist of it all, Max realizes, Fang wants a girl that's everything she's not! OCC, Songfic, One-Shot! R&R!


_**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS A NEW SONGFIC, SONG IS EVERYTHING I'M NOT BY THE VERONICAS! I LOVE THIS SONG SO I DID THIS STORY. ITS PROBABLY OUT OF CHARACTER, AND MAYBE NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT I STARTED IT AT MIDNIGHT, AND FINISHED AT 3AM YESTERDAY, OR TODAY I GUESS YOU COULD SAY! ANYWAYS! REVIEW! PLEASE! FLAMES R ACCPETED, SUGGESTIONS, R LOVED!!**_

* * *

"Hey Max." Fang said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hey Fang," I said kissing him lightly on the cheek. We started walking.

"So today we're gonna go see Brigid okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Because she had some ideas on how you could save the world. I think you should at least listen to her. She has pretty good ideas. You should act more like Brigid sometimes, Max." He said looking into my eyes.

"What? Why? Am I not good enough the way I am? Sorry, but _Brigid_ hasn't defeated Itex, _Brigid _never fought the White-coats, or the Erasers, or Omega!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant like you should listen to what she has to say. Instead of always being mean to her."

"Mean? What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Max, you hardly talk to her, and you never listen to what she has to say. It's always gotta be your way. Well why not listen to someone else for a change?"

"Okay, I'll listen to what she has to say." I said not wanting to argue. Why not?! Well because I am the LEADER! Not BRIGID!!!!

We went to see Brigid that afternoon. The flock seemed totally at ease and comfortable in her little apartment. She had moved to Arizona to be near us. Ugh! I so did NOT want her around.

"Uh, so Fang told me you had some ideas on saving the world?" I asked her.

"Oh yes." she said sitting on the other side of Fang. Have you ever heard of the phrase, "3's a crowd?" I'm just saying... "Well you know how the airshows didn't go so well? So I was thinking news conferences, commercials, ads, anything really. I spoke to this producer, and he said he'd be willing to give you guys a half hour show everyday. There you could get your words out to the public, and still be safe."

"What?!" Did anyone but me see how this could all go horribly wrong?

"Oh Brigid! That's a great idea!" Angel exclaimed.

"Oh, my God, we're gonna be on TV? So cool!" Nudge shouted.

"Dude, we're gonna be famous!" Iggy and Gazzy said slapping high fives.

" That's a great idea. And we really would be safe." Fang said, _SMILING_ at _BRIGID!!!!!!!_

I was gonna go insane. Everyone waited for my response. I couldn't disagree with ALL of them. It'd be a lost cause. I thought at least Fang would back me up, but he went along with whatever Dr. Amazing said, of course.

"Okay, I guess. I guess we could try Brigid's idea." I forced out the words and forced a smile on my face, and everyone cheered.

* * *

The next week, Brigid set up everything. God it was like SHE was taking charge. She was taking **_MY_** spot!

"Max, you're up in 5!" Brigid called into my bathroom.

"Okay!" I shouted back. I shouted back. "Get it together Max, you can do this." I pep-talked myself. I looked myself in the mirror. What was happening? I'd gotten my hair cut in layers and it hung in waves. It was dyed RED! A suggestion from Fang. 'For a more casual-human appearance.' I wore a green blouse that said 'Save The Planet', and black skinny jeans with green flats. Man I missed my old sweats and combat boots. I also wore a little mascara, eye liner, blush and even**_ LIP GLOSS!!_** Like**_ where the hell_**_ did that come from?!?!_ Then I saw it. All of Fang's suggestions, they just made me look a little more like a _girlie-girl_, like a _normal girl_, like, like _Brigid_. Like everything I'm **_NOT._**

I was about to throw a tantrum, but Nudge came into my room and said it was time to go on set since we were recording Live. I nodded and sucked a breath in to calm myself. All the way there, she babbled on about how she was so glad Brigid had come up with this idea. Well would you look at that? Brigid was developing a fan club.

Just when we were about to start, the floor shook. Glass shattered everywhere, and guns began shooting. _**Son of a gun! **M-Geeks_! I knew this was a bad idea! I should've spoken up! I concentrated, and let all of my anger out from earlier take control, and I punched and kicked every robot in my sight line. I was doing most of the work. Because of all my anger-strength, and Fang just took care of the ones that began to get too close to the flock.

After the fight, I said, "I knew this was gonna happen! I should've objected even though everyone was against me! We're never, ever gonna be safe!" I realized.

"Max, you're right. We gotta save the world first. We have to fight our way free, like in the past." The hypocrite of Fang said. I spat at him.

(A/N: **MEANS MAX SINGING, +LYRICS OF SONG**

_MAX IS STILL TALKING, BUT SHE'S NOT SINGING ANYMORE_

NORMAL PART OF THE STORY, OR SOMEONE ELSE TALKING.)

"_**Oh no, don't go changing! That's what you told me from the start!**_ _You said I should listen to Brigid, don't change what you said!_ **_Thought you were something different, That's when it all just fell apart! _**I_ thought you were special, that I could always count on you to back me up!_ _**Like you're so perfect, And I can't measure up! Well I'm not perfect, Just all messed up!**_ _That's what all of this is was for, right!? "_ I said pointing at myself and my 'normal appearance.'

"Of course not! I-" But I didn't let Fang continue, instead I just kept singing.

**_"I was loosing myself to somebody else, But now I see. I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end, Of you and me! Cause the girl, That you want, She was tearing us apart! Cause she's everything, Everything I'm NOT!_** I_ ended up trying to be like Brigid! But I'm not gonna prettend, so it's over. Cause what you want, is everything I will NEVER be! _

**_"It's not like I need somebody, Telling me how I should dress up. Don't worry, you'll find somebody, Someone to tell how to live their life!_** _Brigid's always there!_ **_Cause you're so perfect! And no one measures up! Yeah, all by yourself, You're all _FUCKED_ up!_** _If you're so perfect, be perfect alone!_

_**"I was losing myself to somebody else. But now I see, I don't wanna pretend! So this is the end, of you and me! Cause the girl that you want, She was tearing us apart!Cause she's everything, Everything I'm not!**_  
_I'm not normal! I'm not girlie! I'm not a red head, I am NOT Brigid!"_

I said taking off to my bathroom. Fang followed. I got out my bag where I had all of my old stuff, and took out a small shampoo, and turned on the water. " Max, what are you doing?!" Fang asked.

I rinsed out the red dye as quick as I could. I put the thing, to clog the sink, and I washed off all the make up. "I'm done pretending!"I shouted, and took a small bucket under the sink, and filled it with all my pretending, and splashed it at Fang. He was soaking wet! He stood mouth opened. I kicked off my flats, and put on my combat boots. I pulled a t-shirt over, and pulled my messy hair into a ponytail. I ripped slits into my top, and put on my jacket, and grabbed my book bag and headed for the door.

Fang grabbed my wrists. "Max, what are you doing?! Come on, we gotta get out of here, now!" Fang said pulling me another way. I jerked my hands free. Fang wasn't gonna tell me how to live my life anymore. This is My life!

**_"Now wait a minute, Because of you, I never knew all the things that I had! Hey don't you get it?! I'm not going anywhere with you tonight! Cause this is my life!!!!_**

**_"I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm _not!**  
_I'm tired of pretending! I have to live my life, and complete the mission. Flock or no flock! You guys can stay with Brigid if you like her so much! But I'm not ever gonna pretend for anyone. It's over Fang!_" I yelled.

"Max, no, don't do this!" He pleaded.

I shook my head. _"__I'm not gonna pretend to be Brigid, and if you like her more than me, than fine! Stay with her! We're not the same bond we used to be, cause the girl that you want is tearing us apart! And I have a mission to accomplish! And you want a girl that's everything I'm NOT!_

**_"But now I see!  
I don't wanna pretend!  
So this is the end of you and me!  
Cause the girl that you want,  
she was tearing us apart!  
Cause she's everything,_**  
**_EVERYTHING I'M NOT!"_**  
I said taking off. I was done pretending to be everything I'm not.

* * *

_**A/N: SO WAT DID YOU THINK? I JUST ABSOULUTLY LOVED THIS SONG, AND I JUST HAD TO DO A SONGFIC ABOUT IT. PLUS NOT MANY PPL WRITE A STORY WITH BRIGID IN IT, AND FANG BECOMING A JERK. THIS WAS PROBABLY 00C, BUT OH WELL! PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACEPETED, AND SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**JZAZY!  
**_


End file.
